


Can you feel the magic tonight?

by Violet_20



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Background Magica de Spell, Episode: s01e06 The House of the Lucky Gander!, Episode: s03e08 The Phantom and the Sorceress!, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gladstone never fully recovered from that, Grumpy/Sunshine, I can show you the world scene, Implied Sexual Content, Magica is italian, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Uncle Issues, all that sunshine/grumpy person dynamic stuff, as Gladstone obsiouvly, independent woman, she is a bitch with an heart of gold, she just wants to be loved, she wants to use Gladstone but then she falls hard for him, she was also a victim of bullying, supportive man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_20/pseuds/Violet_20
Summary: "Hey, sure you don't fancy a dinner in a super exclusive restaurant?"What? The lucky dandy was still around? Apparently he was, sitting at the base of a tree which hadn't been touched by her magic yet, with a bunch of money in his hands."Why in the world should a powerful sorceress like me dine with someone like you?"He seemed a little offended - not that she cared -, but he didn't give up: "Well, if I understood something at all in this weird adventure, it‘d be that both of us regained our magic so... Wouldn't you like to celebrate?"--- set after 'The Phantom and the Sorceress', the Magicstone you were waiting----
Relationships: Gladstone Gander & Magica de Spell, Gladstone Gander/Magica de Spell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Can you feel the magic tonight?

| 

"Ahahah... Beware mortals, the witch is finally back!"

Who cares about her niece who just beat her? Magica felt mutilated for so long and now that she regained her magic, feeling it inside herself made her feel complete again. She couldn't stop casting spells of every kind, making the trees move their branches and creating whirlpools in the water: that palude had never been so alive... 

"Hey, sure you don't fancy a dinner in a super exclusive restaurant?"

What? The lucky dandy was still around? Apparently he was, sitting at the base of a tree which hadn't been touched by her magic yet, with a bunch of money in his hands. 

"Why in the world should a powerful sorceress like me dine with someone like _you_?"

He seemed a little offended - not that she cared -, but he didn't give up: "Well, if I understood something at all in this weird adventure, it‘d be that both of us regained our magic so... Wouldn't you like to celebrate?"

"Sorry, but the world must know that Magica De Spell is back!" 

She created a big and menacing shadow with her staff. It was slowly approaching him, when he screamed: "Wait... you’re the one who started the Shadow War?"

"The Shadow what?" she asked stopping the shadow with a snap.

"That's how the journalists called the day Duckburg was invaded by all those shadows..." he explained: "Boy, what a day! I found 20$ and I had the chance to met Roxane Feathery in person..."

"... Your city was victim of a supernatural invasion and you weren't scared?"

"Well, as the big guy with the metal glove showed me, my Fortune is a kind of magic so, as long as I don't get some luck-vampire's attention, it will always protect me!"

Magica was surprised - and a little disappointed - that the lucky dandy didn't fear her: she felt the urge to make him change his mind, but then she remembered she heard him mentioning how his uncle could help him economically some hour ago... Could he be one of Scrooge's nephews? Well, he came with that pink brat who adored him and her ungrateful niece, so...

"Don't you think about your family? They could be worried about your careless way of living..."

"Nah, I'm more of a loner wolf; besides, my uncle Scrooge doesn't think that good about my luck and he always said I should find a real job..."

Bingo! 

"Well..." she slowly approached him: "… I think you're right: we should celebrate re-obtaining of our magic!" 

Gladstone was still surprised about her change of mind when she ripped her dress... Only to make appear another black one, with long sleeves but a short skirt that showed her legs: Magica was sure that he was totally bewitched by it; as they taught in witchcraft school, seduction is a innocent way of manipulating someone.

"Wow, you're really, really..."

"... Shut up and jump on the broom..." she said transforming her staff into the amulet - it was both practical and good looking with her new outfit -: "... I'll take you to the best city in the world!"

"Wait, a broom?"

He found himself on board of an old broom before he could fully realized all the implications. Magica could easily fly by herself, but in order to make her plan take form, she needed to gain the lucky dandy's trust... And what better way than showing a wonderful landscape from a dangerous view, making him depend on her to avoid that something would go wrong?

Ah, Naples: after all those years, her beloved city was always beautiful! The squares, the little alleys, the old palaces full of stories, but her favorite place wasn't built by man...

"Shouldn't we land?" Gladstone asked, holding himself tighter to her. 

It felt strange being touched with such trust in your ability to keep both of them alive: her plan was working, but still, why his hands on her body made her feel good?

"I have to stop on the Volcano..."

"THE VOLCANO?"

Yes, the Volcano. She was born in a little house on the slopes of Mount Vesuvius, where she lived until she was old enough to study witchcraft abroad... They landed on a narrow path that lead to the top of the Mount, but she headed straight away on the other direction, followed by a very confused Gladstone.

"Where are we going?"

"At my house... You can stay out if you're afraid..."

"... Afraid of what?"

"Well, it was inhabitated by a powerful sorceress and it could possibly be full of traps for eventual thieves..." 

"Hey, I'm lucky, remember?"

While they were walking towards her home, Magica found herself somehow charmed by Gladstone… But it wasn't time to think about him. She casted a spell to open the big old wooden door and in one second she went back in time. She entered in that empty, dusty house and everything seemed at its place like no one had ever moved anything. When Gladstone sneezed, even if he stayed by the door - didn't he say he was lucky? -, she remembered an old spell that could made her visit definitely unforgettable. She kneeled and put a hand on that dirty floor and recited the formula with great hope. A purple light came out of her hand and slowly spread all around the floor: suddenly two shadows appeared, both of them with a familiar shape for Magica.

" _Il segreto di una buona pozione, piccerella, è mescolare bene bene tutti gli ingredienti_ (The secret of a good potion, darling, is to mix very well all of the ingredients)" said the big shadow of an old woman while she was mixing a potion in a big cauldron.

" _È pronta?_ (Is it ready?)" asked the shadow of a little girl.

The old woman took a sip and nodded, so the girl went to take a glass for collecting a little of the potion. 

" _Bene, ora prendi il ficus malaticcio della signora Assunta_... (Good, now take that sick ficus of mrs Assunta...)"

The girl took the ficus and looked at the old woman while she was spilling the collected potion on the ficus... And the poor plant became completely wilt. Both of them bursted in an evil laugh.

" _Ce l'abbiamo fatta, nonna_! (We did it granny!)"

" _Ed è solo l'inizio, Magica: un giorno sarai in grado di creare pozioni e incantesimi molto più potenti di questo!_ (It's only the beginning, Magica… One day you'll be able to create potions and cast spells even more powerful than this!")"

The purple light came back to her hand and everything disappeared, leaving only the dust and the dirt.

"... I guess that was... You and your grandmother"

"... You're clever just as you're lucky: yes, that was my grandmother, the great witch Caraldina, daughter of the great witch Tragica - witchcraft runs in the family -, who taught me everything I know!"

"I have to admit... I kinda envy you a little..."

Magica was suddenly really interested.

"Why?"

"Well, my uncle Scrooge never spent too much time with me like your grandmother did with you: he thought my luck made me lazy and not that hard worker type he had always been... I mean, he preferred my two unlucky cousins to me and he never tried to know me for real!"

What an occasion! Magica shouldn't have wasted a second in order to make him tell everything he hated about his uncle: she could use an other seduction trick and with all his information, she could make the perfect plan to destroy the Scottish millionaire once for all... But she didn't. She thought that using his confession, especially after he witnessed one of her most beloved childhood memory, was an act of betrayal... It was all Lena's fault: teaching her how to use her magic, just as every woman in her family, made her more emotional than usual - pathetic! -.

"Well, nothing goes the way you plan... Some people love you, some people don't... And if someone didn't want you... It means you deserve someone better!"

She wasn't good in comforting, but her words seemed to work on Gladstone that smiled like a child which just heard he is the most special boy in the entire universe. 

"I had almost forgotten... Didn't you invite me to dinner? I bet that your luck so despised by your uncle will make us dine in the best restaurant in Naples..."

She was right. After reaching the city and walking around the historical center, Gladstone found a bag full of Italian bills and he used some to pay a dinner on a terrace from which they could see the famous gulf. Magica didn't expect to dine with someone that interesting: Gladstone had been almost everywhere, met everybody and lived great adventures. Besides, he was also interested in what she had to say, sparing her to cast a spell to make him listening to her stories of when she was a powerful witch.... And that made her plan to seduce him in order to use him a little harder. 

"I dined with tons of people in my life, but I never had the chance to dine with such an interesting sorceress like you..." he said leaning with the same malicious glance he gave to her at the palude... Only this time she wasn't annoyed at all.

"You too are very interesting: you have nothing to envy to your uncle... You are just as adventurous as him, if not more..."

Sometime improvisation could be a good thing.

"...You know, just a word and I could cast a little spell to make him appreciate you more than he does..."

"... WHAT? No, please don't hurt my uncle!" 

No, improvisation wasn't always a good thing. But what was she thinking? She had never been that impulsive until now... What was wrong with her?

"After all, I still love him: he's still part of my family... He was happy to see me during the Moonvasion...”

"... Is this the name the journalists gave to the Moon's invasion?"

"Yes... I was with all his nephews and nieces, so I think he was more happy to see all of us, but still my luck helped in saving the Earth and he even thanked me for my contribution... He said: _"Gladstone, lad, I never thought your luck could be useful: I bet that if you could learn to channel your luck, you could became really successful!"._ So... Since my luck is a form of magic, could you teach me how to control it?"

Of all the things she expected from that night out, this was the most unexpected. Did he just ask her to be his magic teacher? She could have predicted it since he had seen her training her niece, but conversely to what she did with Lena, she was actually flattered by his request.

"I wanted to learn how control it long before today, but things happened - lucky things -: however, staying for a day without magic made me realize I couldn't wait anymore... And what better teacher than the great Magica De Spell?"

"I..." 

Magica didn't know what to say. Many things came to her mind: by accepting his request, they would spend a lot of time together and she loved being flattered the way Gladstone did; plus, she could teach him how to channel his luck and make him infiltrate in her nemesis mansion without being discovered... 

"Well, if I agree to teach you, we should negotiate: training my niece gave me my magic back... What can you offer me?"

She deliberately made that offer ambiguous. He widened his collet trying to suppress his embaressement, but unfortunately the atmosphere was ruined again by the waiter that came to give them the shared dessert.

" _Ecco a voi la torta caprese!_ (Here‘s your caprese cake)"

" _Grazie mille!_ (Thank you very much)" she said annoyed and with a menacing look she sent the waiter away.

"... Wait, but if you're Italian, why do you sound so British?"

Now even his lucky dandy stood in her way of seducing him... And with all the questions he could have asked, he chose the last he could have ever asked! Magica looked around herself. Everybody was busy with their own dinners, no one would have noticed a silent but lethal spell. Still, it would be unfair punishing him for a question he asked without imagining the answer, especially after his acknowledging of all her qualities... 

"Well, when I reached a certain age, my grandmother said I was ready to improve my abilities abroad: I moved to London to study at a famous school of witchcraft, but I was the only foreigner that year and a lot of my classmates mocked me because of my accent and because they believed I wasn't good enough to study with them..."

She tried to sound indifferent, but it was difficult. She had never really moved on, even if she became the greatest student at her school: when she felt down, all the injuries they said to her came back to her mind to haunt her. They had been almost a constant company during that time without magic, but when her eyes met Gladstone's, who looked at her with tenderness, she felt her heart warm and she decided to eat the first piece of cake.

"... So I managed to learn how to speak English without any inflection and took revenge on those girls by sending them back in time during the Vesuvius's eruption that ruined Pompeii. Unfortunately they managed to come back, I was suspended for a month, but they never dared to mock me again!"

Now Gladstone's face was a mix of terror... And excitement?

"So, people must be careful in not make you angry?" he asked taking a piece of cake.

"Exactly!"

"You should have met Toad Li: you surely would have liked that luck-vampire's methods of persuasion..."

Of all the things Gladstone told her, the story of how Toad Li imprisoned him in a fake casino to feast with his fortune was the most surprising one.

"How long were you his prisoner?"

"Half a year, I guess?"

"Are you sure he's gone for good?"

"Yes... I mean, I hope? Sometime when I'm alone, I have the impression he's lurking in the dark ready to imprison me again..."

"... It could be another demon: they are able to communicate telepathically where they can hunt, but my lessons will make you able to disorientate them..."

"... Wait, you're going to help me?" 

"Well, luck such as yours should be protected..."

Gladstone smiled and his cheeks went red like a boy with his first crush. Magica smiled him back in a sensual way while leaning to the table, "Now or never..." she thought, when... 

"Mr Duck, there are two police men that want to speak with you" the waiter interrupted: "It's about your..." he pointed at the bag full of money Gladstone put under the table.

"Comin'... I'll be back in a minute" he said with confidence, but unfortunately, luck seemed to have abandoned him again.

That bag contained stolen money from a bank robbery and since the thieves were masked, Gladstone was suspected to be one of them... But what thief would have been that stupid to expose the money he stole without hiding the bag where he put it? She knew his luck would probably helped him... But what if his luck wasn't stable yet? She read a lot about how restored magic could fail or not entirely work, but if she had always feared that possibility for herself, now nothing terrified her more than this prospect for Gladstone. 

She ran out the restaurant, caring very little about the waiters and the waitresses she bumped into, only to see the police car fading in the distance. Once discovered his innocence, they would release him... But the investigation could take time and maybe they would put Gladstone under surveillance and that would be like the House of the Lucky Gander, only without all its distractions and... 

HOLD ON A SECOND: since when Magica De Spell was worried about someone who wasn't herself? Well, if Gladstone would be her secret weapon to finally destroy Scrooge McDuck, she should save him immediately. Maybe he could be useful for other things... Like being that someone whose eyes sparkled when she spoke... And the most charming man she met in years...

Yes, she had officially become pathetic. She summoned her broom with a summoning charm and cast another spell in order to find Gladstone's position. She was already in air when a green light appeared in front of her highlighting the itinerary of the police's car. She didn't remember the last time she flew that fast, but that wasn't the time to remember. It was time to put some spells on those police men.

She reached the car. The police station was after the curve. She changed the color of the traffic lights from green to red forcing the car to stop. She managed to see Gladstone's face scared that she summoned a shadow to take him out of the car. The reaction of the police men was immediate: they jumped out of the car just in time to see a black shadow holding their suspected thief - confused just as they were - above them.

" _Buonasera signori_ (Good evening, gentlemen)" she said landing on the street. She missed speaking in her native language.

" _Vedo che avete appena arrestato il mio amico... Temo abbiate fatto un terribile errore perché non è lui il vostro uomo, perciò vi chiedo di lasciarlo_ (I see you just arrested my friend... I'm afraid you made a terrible mistake because he's not your man, so I ask you to free him)"

The police men, who were first looking both at her and her broom with astounding faces, rapidly collected themselves and took their guns.

" _Sapevo che con le buone non avrei ottenuto niente... Bene, l'avete voluto voi!_ (I knew I wouldn't obtain anything by simply asking... Well, you've been warned!)"

She snapped her fingers and they crashed with their backs against the car. She slowly approached to them without fear and transformed her amulet into her staff and started to move it in a circle. Gladstone realized immediately from the purple light that came out of it and the police men's eyes that she was hypnotizing them: " _Ora voi tornerete alla centrale e direte che non avete trovato il vostro sospettato: vi metterete alla ricerca del vero responsabile e soprattutto, dimenticherete tutto quanto avete visto stasera!_ (Now you'll go back at the station saying that you didn't find your suspect: then you'll search the real thief and most of all, you will forget about everything you saw tonight!)"

Magically, the two police men returned to their car and headed to the police station, without noticing their suspect who was still floating in the air... Until the black shadow disappeared and he fell right in his savior's arms.

"So, you can also hypnotize?" he asked a little embarrassed. He was just like a bunch of hours ago, only with reversed positions.

"Why would I become the greatest witch in the world?" she asked with a satisfied smile.

"Well, _grazie mille!"_

She was about to say 'you're welcome' that she felt his beak kiss her right cheek. She thanked that the street was almost dark because - she was sure - she just became red like a pepper. She looked at him. He was also red and he was looking at her like she was the fortune itself. She put him on his feet and before he could realize it, she was kissing him back. It was a long time since the last time she kissed someone with that passion and Gladstone was certainly a good kisser... Luck or experience? She couldn't answer her question because she momentarily lost her mind when he put a hand behind her head and the other one at the base of her back. She spent more than 10 years as a shadow, but even if she was back to normal, she had never felt her body as real as in that moment. It was just as if all her senses were suddenly awake and receptive: if she felt that way now, how would she feel later?

"You are surely bewitching..." Gladstone's smirk made her heart jump like a frog.

"... And since I found what can you offer in exchange for my lessons, tonight you're gonna be very lucky, Gladstone Gander..." she whispered in his ear, making him shiver with excitement.

"... I'll find the best hotel in Naples," he promised playing maliciously with a lock of her hair: "because you're also going to spend an unforgettable night..."

While they were heading to the broom, Magica thought about all the things that happened until now: she taught Lena how to use her magic, defeated Phantom Blot and regained her magic that used to return to her beloved city and saved the lucky nephew of Scrooge McDuck, to which she promised to teach how to channel his luck... Which she also just kissed and she couldn't wait to start again! It was this thought that lead her to abandon momentarily her revenge's plan: everyone needed a night off and spending it with him would have been unforgettable. For once, she had also been lucky after all...  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> NaNoWriMo was a very productive month and as I promised at the end of the first series of 'My Ducktales Prompt', here the Magicstone fic!  
> This was the first time I wrote a fanfiction in english and it was a hard challenge, BUT, I managed to put a little Italy in it: I know Magica is british in the reboot because they tried to make her italian but she was more funny than scary, but since Carl Barks created this character as an homage to italian actresses such as Gina Lollobrigida and Sophia Loren, I decided to maintain her italian while explaining why she doesn't sound like one.  
> Regarding Gladstone... I always find myself writing him as a little sad because luck often left him alone, and I put some uncle issues in this fic that I didn't plan... Exactly like the scene where he asks to Magica to help him in channeling his luck: I love when ideas came to you while you're writing and I'm happy to imagine these two helping each other.  
> I discovered this ship on Tumblr and when I saw the episode I was really happy, only to discover nobody had written one single fic about what happened after it: I have a soft spot for the dark lady who totally fell for the charming and funny guy who adored her and since I already wrote (in italian, sorry) a Hades/Maleficent fic, I decided to write my personal sequel to the episode. Hope you like it, tell me in the comments what do you think!
> 
> PS: the second season of 'My Ducktales prompts' is coming...


End file.
